Ultra Instinct (chapter)
の |romaji = Migatte no Gokui |translated title = Ultra Instinct |release = October 20, 2018 |engrelease = October 20, 2018 |saga = Universe Survival Saga |episode = "127", "129", "130" |previous = Jiren vs. Universe 7 |next = Battle's End and Aftermath }} の |''Migatte no Gokui''|}} is the 41st chapter of Dragon Ball Super. Summary Jiren finally begins to take his opponent, Goku, seriously as he now has an aura surrounding him. Goku, once again in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state charges into battle with Jiren and this time is better able to hold his own, though he is still unable to land a blow and takes blows in return, surprising onlookers in how he can remain standing though Whis explains it is due to him delving further and further into Ultra Instinct. As they continue fighting, Jiren notes how relaxed Goku appears and he explains that he has rid himself of unnecessary emotions and that his heart is at ease. Jiren powers up further still and Goku, closing his eyes and concentrating, is able to enter into the mastered Ultra Instinct state, his hair turning silver in the process. Goku counters an incoming Jiren with a punch to the abdomen and Beerus and the other Gods look on in amazement at what Goku has accomplished as Jiren falls to his knees. Jiren stands up once more and continues his assault on Goku but is unable to land a single blow, the tide of the battle now changed as Goku has the upper hand and knocks Jiren down for the second time. Out of a cloud of dust, Jiren fires a mighty blast of energy which Vegeta narrowly avoids. Goku however dodges it with ease and powering up a Kamehameha he launches it at Jiren from above. Jiren is launched through the arena but just avoids elimination by holding on to the edge. He hoists himself up and powers up further still, trying and failing to hit Goku so much as one time as he finds himself being pressed by Goku. Despite the enthusiasm coming from Team Universe 7, Whis notes that it still will not be an easy victory due to Jiren's immeasurable potential and that he has begun countering attacks faster whereas Goku's body takes a toll when it reacts and that despite being able to enter the Ultra Instinct state, Goku has not performed the necessary training to wield it properly yet. The battle rages on as it becomes a matter of whether Jiren will run out of stamina first or Goku's Ultra Instinct will wear off first instead. Jiren finally lands a hit on Goku as his Ultra Instinct vanishes and he returns to normal. Vegeta is able to catch him before he falls off the edge. Jiren vows to not lose as he is determined to become the perfect force for justice just as his master had sought. Jiren tells the Saiyan pair that he will use the wish from the dragon to resurrect his master, Gicchin who had previously been slain by a monster. Dyspo voices his surprise at this, not knowing that the death was still affecting Jiren but Top tells him that it is because Jiren never received approval from his master and never recognized him as a successor. Vegeta provokes Jiren over the use of his wish, finding it to be selfish but this angers Jiren who charges towards them. Vegeta orders Goku to stand and fight as there are fewer than three minutes remaining and Jiren is now considerably weaker than before. As the two fight perfectly in sync, Jiren is pushed back, as Team Universe 11 watch on, Belmod explains why Gicchin never approved Jiren. As Jiren has always been solitary in nature, Gicchin was the one who recommended Jiren for the Pride Troopers to learn the true value of team work. Seeing the success that Goku and Vegeta are having fighting together, Beerus asks Whis if all his training with them was so to work on their combination moves and synchronization to which Whis says that the Saiyans never even realized. Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm Transformations *Ultra Instinct -Sign- *Ultra Instinct Battles *Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-/Ultra Instinct/Base) vs. Jiren (Full Power) *Goku and Vegeta vs. Jiren (Full Power) Anime and Manga differences *In the anime, Vegeta had already been eliminated by the time that Goku had attained the Ultra Instinct state. In the manga, he had not. *Jiren's wish was revealed to be to resurrect his master Gicchin in the manga. In the anime, his personal wish for the Super Dragon Balls was never revealed. *In the manga, Goku and Vegeta are shown to be in perfect sync with each other due to Whis training the two together while in the anime, it is explicitly stated that Goku and Vegeta couldn't really synchronize well together which is the reason Jiren find it hard to keep up with them. *In the manga, Goku's stamina gradually decreases until he loses access to the Ultra Instinct state, whereas in the anime, Goku loses access to the state all at once and experiences excruciating pain due to the form. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters